An Unexpected Outcome )
by 19antjam
Summary: This is my second fan fiction, and it's a whole lot more rude. If you're not into erotica, this isn't your story. Harry and Ginny are having some fun, when Hermione (who lives next door) gets curious...


I have been on holiday for the last week, that's why I haven't updated. I was thinking of starting a shorter, dirtier story (Harry Potter)? With Harry /Ginny and then Harry/Hermione/Ginny? ;) It'll probably just be a couple chapters. I'm going to try anyway, so here it is…

WARNING: Really really dirty content. Really dirty. Like seriously, I have a twisted mind. Mature adults only!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Period.

Harry Potter had always had a thing for both Hermione and Ginny. Seeing as Ron liked Hermione, he went out with Ginny. One day, Ginny and Harry were surprisingly horny…

She sat on the bed. For some weird reason, Ginny was really wet. Harry wouldn't come home for a while, so she took off all of her clothes apart from her panties and bra. Slowly, her hand went to her boob. She started to massage it, and it felt amazing. Not caring how loud she was being, she started to moan. The neighbours wouldn't hear… While she was entertaining herself, her other hand crept towards he panties. She was so horny, they were literally dripping. She delicately rubbed her clit, still massaging her boob. Starting to moan really loud know, she ripped her fragile lacy panties. Hard and fast, she started to finger herself.

Harry was let out of work early. As he got out of his car, he heard a moaning from his apartment. Surprised, he unlocked the door and saw his girlfriend sprawled out on the bed, masturbating. He had an instant boner. 'Hey honey.' He said. Ginny just moaned. Ripping his clothes off, he joined her on the bed. 'Someone's horny today (!)' he commented. She stopped. 'I'm not the only one.' Ginny remarked, looking at his bulge. Harry just grabbed her, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Hermione lived in the apartment next door to her two best friends, and today was a very stressful day for her. She broke up with Ron (he was being a twat) and then her boss had a go at her for doing some paperwork wrong. But when she got home, she could hear a noise coming from Harry and Ginny's apartment. Curious, she looked through the keyhole. What she saw made her made her pussy tremble.

Harry had Ginny on the bed, and he was fucking her hard. Ginny was lying down with her legs spread, and it looked like she had had several orgasms already. The strange noise was their moaning. Hermione ran into her apartment. She was a pervert, and had equipment for this kind of thing. Grabbing her mini camera, she turned on her laptop and ran back into the hall. Harry and Ginny were still going strong. Unnoticed, Hermione slid the camera under the door, until it had a great shot of the couple. Back in her apartment, she started the special program she had bought to use for her pleasure. The camera was already connected, and you could see from the angle of the camera, Harry's massive cock sliding in and out of Ginny's petite frame. Hermione had her first orgasm.

She collapsed on the floor, her juices spilling everywhere as she was a slut and didn't wear any panties or a bra. She could still see the video. She crawled towards her drawer. Opening it, Hermione chose her favourite dildo, a special vibrating one. She started to undress, until she was completely nude. Quickly, as she was really horny, she slammed it into herself, screaming.

Harry heard an odd sound from Hermione's apartment, but chose to ignore it. He was pounding Ginny, and she was obviously enjoying it. She had already had eight orgasms. Harry had had three. Ginny moaned, nearing her climax again. Wanting to surprise her, Harry flipped her over, so now she was on her hands and knees on the bed. He slipped out of her pussy, and entered her ass. She screamed, reaching her climax. Harry continued to pound her, until he blasted his load up her ass hole. Panting heavily, the pair stopped, both of them too spent to continue. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
